


A Pizza Diplomacy

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Diplomatic Relations, Pizza, kitchen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: Lotor has recently claimed the Kral Zera, and the Paladins of Voltron are hanging around Galra Central Command.  One day Lotor receives an invitation to attend an event in his own kitchens for "Culinary Instruction and Exploration".  Well, Lotor was intrigued and couldn't resist checking things out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack and fun stuff! I even added the Scooby-Doo group laugh at the end. I started this with the intention of it being a short little fun bit of distraction after the Season Who Shall Not Be Named dropped. It ended up getting kind of long, but I had a blast writing this. I truly hope you enjoy it!

Lotor walked into the royal kitchens only to see Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa there.  Ezor was sitting on the counters while Zethrid framed her with her arms, very close in each other’s personal space.  Acxa was looking at the various plates, bowls, and silverware that were so neatly placed there.  He glanced at the invitation in his hand.

“You are invited to a special evening of culinary instruction and exploration.  We’d love to see you there!

Dress: Casual

Time: 6:00 PM Galran Central Time

Bring: Your appetite and curiosity!”

Lotor was definitely curious.  It seems that the three ladies joining him also had matching invitations.  As he walked further into the kitchen, he noticed there were name plates for each of them, and all of the individual stations had identical implements and food substances.

“Does anyone know what’s going on?” he asked the room.  They all shook their heads at him.  He took another look at his invitation for possibly the thirtieth time but didn’t find any other clues about who was behind this.  He was starting to get nervous.  He was dressed in black trousers and shoes, and a light blue long sleeved cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  Not a lick of armor anywhere.  If there was a plot to take him out, this would be the time and place…

“Hey, great!  You all made it!” Hunk stated jovially as he burst into the kitchen, arms laden with bags.

“Here, allow me,” Lotor said, stepping towards him to assist.

“Nope, nope, I got it.  I can handle it, just, um, Ladies,” he said stopping to look at Ezor and Zethrid, “get off my counter.  It’s not sanitary.”

“Fine,” Ezor sighed, and Zethrid lifted her by the waist to place her feet on the floor.

Hunk looked at them, and then back at the counter, and then back at them.  Acxa grabbed the cleaner and a rag, throwing them at Ezor.

“Here,” she said.  “Wipe the counter so he can put the bags down.”

Zethrid took the bottle and sprayed it while Ezor wiped it quickly. 

“Better?” Ezor said, snapping.

“Yes,” he said flatly.  He turned to Lotor and said, “Your Highness, you are in for a treat tonight!”  He put the parcels on the counter and started unloading everything.  Each bag had individual containers and he put one of each at every space. 

“Hunk,” Lotor said, “what exactly is going on here?”  He was amused based on Hunks exuberance in setting everything up.

“I’ll explain everything shortly,” he said, as he walked over to the refrigeration area and pulled out several more containers.  Then he walked over to a warming cabinet and pulled out a tray containing several round balls of a pale color, placing them on the counter, along with circular pans.

The next and last thing he set up was several small containers filled with spoons and forks.  He saw Acxa looking at him curiously. 

“These are for tasting.  You get to sample several items before you decide if you want to use them.”  She nodded with a ‘what the hell is going on’ look on her face, glancing at Lotor.  He shrugged.

“Oh, hey, by the way, your Majesty, I’ve never seen you wear your hair in a ponytail,” he said, nudging his arm.  “Nice.  Total babe magnet, I’ve heard.”

Lotor snickered.  He liked this Paladin.  He was genuine. 

“OK, here we go!” Hunk announced, pulling an apron over his head and tying it behind him.  “Each nameplate indicates which station is yours.  You all have the same ingredients and toppings, and I’m going to provide you an instructional evening of how to prepare an Earthling’s extremely popular, culinary delight!”

They all walked to their places.  Hunk wandered around each of them carrying aprons.

“Who wants one!  Anybody need an apron?  I recommend it!  This sauce is extremely difficult to get out of clothing,” he handed them one each.  Zethrid held hers up, noting it was a little too small.  Lotor put the neck strap under his ponytail and allowed it to settle before tying the waist.  Hunk looked at him. 

“Oh, ok, I was wrong.  NOW you’re a total babe magnet.  Hair like that, I know you’re sportin’ like a six pack or an eight pack, and you look like you can cook?  Even though, I don’t know if you actually CAN cook.  Can you cook?” Hunk said.

Lotor laughed out loud.  Yes, Hunk was real.  No games, no alternative agendas, he was pure like the sunrise over Olkarion.

Axca and Ezor also put their aprons on, following Lotor’s lead.  Ezor dipped one of her fingers in a white sauce and Hunk slapped the counter next to her, causing her to jump.

“Palen Bol!” he shouted.  “Do. Not. Touch. Until. I. Say!” She looked sheepishly at Zethrid, who shrugged her shoulders.  Lotor laughed again.  He had to admit he was having a good time even though they really hadn’t done anything yet.

“So, the reason I’m having this little party is in Honor of His Imperial Highness, Emperor Lotor,” he beamed, giving a little bow in Lotor’s direction.  “It is my way of saying ‘Thanks’ for lending me Dayak to teach me all about Galran culture, and for also convincing her I didn’t need to fight to the death.  Yeah, I would have totally died.”

Lotor’s grin reached his eyes. 

“I’m pleased to hear you had an enjoyable educational experience with Dayak.  She is strict, but she knows everything about the Empire and the history of the Galran race.  Perhaps this is a new way forward towards peace…”

“OK, Lotor, knock it off.  We want to eat eventually and not hear you pontificate,” Acxa said, causing Ezor to snicker and Lotor to frown at her.

Hunk took a long, flattened implement and walked over to the round balls on the tray.  Holding the edge, he slid the flat part under one of them and lifted it up. 

“We are going to make that edible amazing wonder that is known as Pizza,” he said, carrying the ball over to Lotor’s pan and placing it in the center.  “Now, I’m going to give you each one of these and then I’ll tell you what to do.”  He returned to the main tray and got one for each in turn.

“In front of you you’ll see a small bowl with a white powder in it.  This is known as ‘Flour’ and it is used in most bread and other carbohydratey things on earth.  I want you to sprinkle it on the surface in front of you, like this.”  Hunk showed them, and they all followed suit.  “Then, take the dough ball I gave you…”

“Excuse me,” Lotor said, “the what?”

“The dough balls.  It’s that round thing I put on your pizza pan.  It’s made with flour and water and a fungus called yeast to make it rise.  I mixed them up earlier and put it in the proofing station to get them to the way you see them now.  Although we could have done this step here, you’d have to wait until like, one in the morning until they were ready to be used.”

Zethrid looked bored so Ezor took a pinch of flour and blew it at her.  Acxa just rolled her eyes. 

“You’re going to take it and put in in the middle of that dusting of flour at your station.”  Hunk picked his up with a flourish and placed it in the flour, causing a small cloud to dance under the lights.  Each one took their dough and picked it up.

“Ewww, it’s sticky,” Ezor complained.  “Don’t get it in your fur, Zethrid.”

“Yeah, this is a bit sticky which is why we go with the flour before we knead it out.  I’ll show you.  There are a lot of ways to knead a pizza.  Uh, Lotor, you might want to retract the claws, buddy.  You’ll end up with a second meal under them if you don’t.”  Hunk said.

Lotor looked at his hands and concentrated on relaxing.  The nails slowly receded. 

“Is this better, Hunk?” he asked.

“Oh, for sure.  You’ll thank me later.  Now, what you want to do is press the dough ball outwards, making a circle that will eventually fit your pan.”  Hunk showed them, and they all started trying to pull at the dough.  Acxa was the best at it, she worked it around in small circles, stretching each side over and over.  Hunk had done the same and, after he had a good stretch, he picked it up and threw it in the air, whirling it above him.

Lotor was amazed.  It was a beautiful display. 

“Hunk,” he said.  “Would you show me how to do that?”

“Absolutely, Majesty.  It’s an artform so don’t feel like you need to do it perfectly the first time.”

“What is the purpose for this?” Lotor asked.

“Well, the centrifugal force helps spread the dough out equally when it spins in the air, like this.”  Hunk picked his up and tossed it, spinning it with grace and flourish.  “And besides that, it’s fun!”

Lotor picked his up and tried to copy Hunk’s movements.  His dough spun wildly away but Hunk grasped it before his sailed to the floor.

“Rule number one about Pizza, never lose the dough ball,” he said.

“Thank you, Hunk.  I would have hated to waste it,” Lotor said.

“Try again, Sire.  You were pretty close,” he said, watching Lotor try to toss it again.  He was able to get a slight spin on it this time, but it was a more restrained throw, unsure if he wanted to have it potentially escape.

“Not too bad!” Hunk said, placing a hand on Lotor’s shoulder.  “Let’s see how everyone else is doing.” 

Hunk wandered through the kitchen, stopping to help the others get their dough to the proper shape and thickness.  Once he was satisfied, he returned to the head chef position and looked around at them all.  Lotor wiped his hands on his apron, nodding back at Hunk.

“Now, take your cooking spray and get a good coat on the pan,” he said, picking up his can to show them.  They all coated their pans and set them back.  “This will keep the dough from sticking to the pan as it cooks.”

“Ah, so this is to be a hot dish,” Lotor said. 

“Yeah!  It will go in the pizza ovens when we’re at that stage but for now you’re getting way ahead.”  He pointed to the pans in front of them.  “You can see the pans have these little holes in them.  This is so the pizza cooks nice and evenly.”

Everyone bent over to examine their pans, like they hadn’t noticed them before.  Zethrid picked hers up and held it vertically.

“Ah, no, no, no, you don’t want to do that,” Hunk said, shaking his head.  “The spray will drip off the edge and make a mess on the counter.”

She set it back down as if she really didn’t care anyway, trying to hide her slight embarrassment over the unintended faux pas.

“Next step is the dough goes on the pan!”  Hunk carefully slid his fingers around the edge of his beautifully formed circle and quickly flopped it on the pan.  “You don’t want to hold it too long or you’ll pull it out of shape.  And you don’t want edges hanging over.  They’ll burn and then you’ll waste pizza, and wasting pizza should be a crime because, it’s, like, pizza.”

“Consider it done,” Lotor said.  “From this moment on, burning pizza will be punishable by death.”

“Oh, woah, woah!  I wasn’t serious, man!  It’s a joke, mostly,” Hunk said.  “Man, I gotta be careful with stuff like that.  This guy can make it happen,” he muttered under his breath.

Lotor laughed out loud, throwing his head back.  His eyes lit with mirth.

“Hunk, I would not punish others for something so small with death.  Perhaps a day or two in solitary confinement so they can reflect upon what they’ve done.”

“Oookaaay, and moving on,” Hunk said, “we’re going to choose a sauce.  Every pizza has a sauce as a base.  Well, not every pizza.  There’s white pizza and that just has tomatoes, or some people don’t like sauce, so they get it plain which is just too dry for me, and no taste…”

“Is this where I get to try some of this stuff?” Ezor called, cutting him off.

“You’ll see in front of you several small black bowls that contain a thick liquid.  This is a sauce for your base.  I’m not sure what each of you liked as far a flavors or spices so I brought a nice little variety.  Not too many, though, I didn’t want to overwhelm you on the first try.”

Ezor started to dip her finger in one of the bowls when Hunk instantly appeared next to her holding up a spoon.

“Use this,” he said.  “And get a clean one for each sauce.  You don’t want to contaminate the flavors.”  He left her to sample the flavors and walked over to Lotor.

“I’m going to explain each of these for you.  I gave you four different flavors, each one bringing a different bouquet.  Keep in mind that we’re gonna be adding other food items to this that we like to call toppings, so this will be the foundation upon which your pizza greatness lies,” Hunk said. 

Lotor nodded.  This was enchanting.  He was actually enjoying his evening, laughing and forgetting all of the most recent troubling information about the stability of his Empire, and allowing the good-natured paladin to know them better.  He believed Hunk could be the key to harmony.

“This red one is marinara.  I had all of these imported from Earth with the last supply shipment.  I had to tell them I had your authority.  Since I knew you’d be the one eating them I figured you’d be ok with it.  Are you ok with it?” Hunk asked, suddenly understanding he could be in trouble.

“I will allow it this time,” Lotor said, raising an eyebrow.   “Next time just ask permission.  I don’t want the Garrison thinking we’re trying to develop weapons with these.”

“Uh, I don’t think they have explosive properties, Majesty,” Hunk said, deadpanning.  “Anyway, marinara is a tomato-based sauce with spices added.” 

Lotor dipped his spoon in a took a small sample.  He tilted his head a little.  The taste was tangy, with a touch of a nice spice and not too bland.

“Next we have chili sauce.  I gotta warn you.  This one is hot!  It can make my face so red but, with the right flavor combinations?  Ahhh, it’s heaven.” Hunk said.

Lotor tasted it and a small smile appeared.

“I like this one better,” he said.

“K, that means you probably won’t like the third option.  It’s alfredo, a white sauce made with butter, garlic, parmesan cheese, and cream.  We Earthlings eat it with pasta, which is a lesson for another day.”

Lotor lifted the bowl to smell it and his eyes opened wide.  He took a spoonful and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor.

“This is amazing,” he breathed.  “Such a good variety of flavor, and yet so simplistic.”

“You, my friend, are a man of discerning taste.  I definitely want to teach you how to make some good Italian food in the future.  However, on a pizza it takes a different palate of toppings to really make it shine,” Hunk said, almost reverently.

“What is the last one here?” Lotor asked, picking up the dark reddish-brown sauce.

“That is actually a barbeque sauce.  On Earth we take big slabs of meat and cook them in a variety of ways.  One way is to use a sauce on them to enhance the flavor of the meat and also to highlight any other food served with it.  I chose a nice sweet sauce recipe and created this for you.  It has things like vinegar, molasses, salts, tomatoes, peppers…a lot of things.”

“You created this for me?” Lotor asked.  Hunk nodded, grinning widely.  Lotor tasted this one, and then took another spoonful. 

“Yes, this one.  I like the way it is sweet yet not.  This is my choice.” Lotor said setting the bowl to the front. 

Hunk raised his head to look around and all of the others had chosen theirs as well.  Acxa was going with the Alfredo, Zethrid chose the chili, and Ezor chose the marinara.

“Excellent!  You all have different bases!  So, if you feel friendly enough to share when we’re done the others will be able to see how the different tastes work together.”  Hunk walked back to his station, picking up his own mixture.

“What flavor are you using?” Lotor asked.  “It doesn’t resemble any of ours.”

“Good eye, Sire!  This is my own special mixture from home.  My mom sent it to me.  I got my love of cooking from her so…she wanted to help me remember the good times before I went to the Garrison.  It’s a Samoan recipe with some of the same flavors you have in yours, but it also has ginger root, onions and garlic, and molasses.  I’ll let you try some when we’re all done.”  Hunk said, trying to keep the Emperor from absconding with his secret sauce.

“Now, take this strange spoon.  It’s called a Ladle.   We use it back home for soups, stews, and sauces.  You’ll dip it in the sauce you chose, fill it to the brim and then put it on your pizza.”  Hunk said.  “Now, watch me!  This is more art than science.  Well, technically it could be science once you get down to it.  Pidge says everything is based in science.”

Hunk took a ladleful and slowly poured it on the pizza dough in a circle about a third of the way out from the center.  Then he started using the base of the ladle to distribute the sauce using little swirling movements, until the entire base was covered, and the sauce was even.

“Now, you try.  I’m here to help if you need me!” He said, walking back to Lotor.  He didn’t need to worry about Lotor’s ability to sauce a pizza.  It looked perfect. 

“That’s great, Highness!  Are you, like, an artist or something?” Hunk asked.

“Why, yes, now that you mention it,” Lotor said, smirking.  “I’ve had a long time to learn proper technique when it comes to various mediums and stylings.”

“It’s the best way to distribute the flavor.  You don’t want to take a bite and have a ton of sauce and then the next bite has nothing,” Hunk said.

He wandered around the table, stopping to assist Ezor.  She was very enthusiastic and had sauce all over the edges of her crust.  Hunk helped her wipe it off, so the crust wouldn’t be discolored when it was done.

“Now comes the fun part,” Hunk said, pulling out what appeared to be flash cards. “I put these cards together based on the different sauces available.  Each of these are suggestions as to what pairs well with the taste you chose.  You don’t have to use them, they’re just a suggestion.”  He walked around, placing the cards next to each person and returned to his place.

“I brought so many cheeses you can choose which flavor suits you but pay attention to the cards.  The cheese, while holding all of the deliciousness on the crust, also compliments the flavors.”  Hunk pulled out the series of white containers and opened them.  “There’s literally no wrong way to add cheese to a pizza.  Taste each one and pick your favorite or use them all, it’s really up to you.  Some of my best pizza’s have come from my just throwing whatever I had at the time on it.”

Lotor used a spoon and put it in one of the bowls, questioning the item it contained.

“Hunk, a word?” he said.

“Sure, what’s up?” Hunk asked, rounding the table.

“Is this…what is this?” Lotor asked, sounding confused.  “Is this, what did you call it?”

“Cheese,” Hunk said.  “This is a particular cheese called Ricotta.  Another blessing from the Italians.  It has a different consistency, but it bakes down so nice.  I’ll help you use it, if you want, but usually it’s in addition to the shredded cheese.”

“Fascinating,” Lotor said.  “And all of these, what?  Cheese?  These come from a Kaltenecker?”

“Actually, no,” Hunk answered.  “Any mammal that produces milk to feed their young can be used for cheese.  It’s the base of it and each one is a different flavor.  It all depends on the individual and their tastes.  The Ricotta you have?  That will go well with the barbeque flavor you chose…” Hunk looked up at a ruckus at the far end of the table.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he yelled.  “Stop throwing the cheese!”

Ezor and Zethrid both froze.  They had started flinging bits of cheese at each other and were just about to start a major food fight when they were caught.  Lotor gave them a look.

“My dears, please do not disrespect our guest.  He has gone through a lot of trouble to arrange this event tonight and we owe him our attention,” he said.  Lotor glanced at Acxa only to find her deeply engrossed in arranging 3 different cheeses on her pizza in an intricate pattern.  It made him grin with affection.

Hunk put Colby Jack, Mozzarella, and Provolone on his.  He then helped Lotor with the Ricotta.

“It can get too soggy if not given the proper distribution,” he said, “and nobody wants a soggy bottomed pizza.”

Lotor’s eyebrow raised as he smirked in amusement.  Hunk was definitely his favorite Paladin.  He respected Shiro, understood Keith’s dilemma being Half Galra, envied the Princesses ability to wield Altean magic, admired Pidge’s technological skills, and Lance was…well, Lance.  But Hunk was interested in all life around him.  He was so innocent about his love of learning and it showed.  Even now, as an instructor, Lotor could see the passion that flowed through him about his subject.  It was exciting to witness.

“Now, this is the most interesting and controversial step of them all,” Hunk said.  He whirled around and slammed his hands down on the counter.  “The toppings.”

Even Acxa smiled at his performance.

“Oh, you think it’s funny now, but just go to my house on pizza making day and you’ll never hear the end of things,” he said, looking at Acxa.  “In fact, I’m sure there was a war started somewhere on Earth once because someone put pineapple on a King’s pizza and there was no turning back from that.”

“Pineapple?” Lotor asked.

“Yes, it’s a fruit that’s meaty and delicious and tangy and sweet and perfection on a pizza,” Hunk said.  “Case closed.”

“Which one is the pineapple, Hunk?” Acxa asked.  Hunk walked over to her.

“It’s this one, here.  I cut it into smaller pieces.  Here’s the thing about fruit and vegetables on a pizza.  These things all contain water.  Water will leach out of them when cooking and will also soak your pizza.  Please keep that in mind when you chose them.

“Do you use these types of foods on your pizzas?” Acxa asked, sincerely interested.

“Definitely,” Hunk smiled at her.  “I love to make all kinds of different pizzas.  Toppings are the variety of life.  You can make it your own and tomorrow start again.  There’s even breakfast pizza, along with dessert pizza.  We can have some one day.”

Hunk walked over to Lotor, looking at the containers of his toppings.  Lotor seemed confused.

“Everything ok?” Hunk asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Lotor replied.  “I can’t decide what to use here.”  He looked frustrated. 

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m here to help,” Hunk said.  “Would you like a traditional Barbeque pizza?”

“I, I have to admit I don’t know,” Lotor said. 

“OK, is there any food you don’t like?” Hunk asked.

“None that I’ve discovered so far.  Each has admirable traits when used in the correct preparation.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hunk said, happily.  “OK, so I’ll tell you what to use.  We’ll follow this card here and you’ll make a great pizza.

“But I have this Riky, Racaa…,” Lotor tried

“Ricotta cheese.  It’s ok.  Pizza is meant to be experimented with!  You will just get a new flavor added to these.  That cheese is nice and creamy and light, you’ll enjoy the additional flavor,” Hunk said, reassuring the hesitant ruler. 

Hunk pulled the containers of chicken, red onions, bacon and pineapple over, helping Lotor put them on top of the cheese.  Lotor moved a few toppings around until it looked uniform and smiled with satisfaction.

He looked down the table.  Acxa was going strictly vegetarian.  She was lightly placing toppings around the pizza using tomatoes, rainbow chard, green peppers, onions, black olives and pineapple.  Hunk was impressed at her adventurous nature.

Zethrid had nothing but meat on hers, which Hunk thought would go well with the cheddar cheese she chose.  Pepperoni, bacon, sausage, ham, and pulled pork.  Hunk walked over to her.

“Hey, may I make a suggestion?” he asked.  She looked down at him. 

“Is there a problem?” she said.

“No, I love what you’re doing here.  Meat pizzas are very popular, and you have some amazing flavor going on.  I wanted to recommend some pickles.  They’re popular on burgers and other meat dishes, and the tang brings out the warm smoky flavor of the pork,” he said, holding up the container of sliced dills.  “Try one.  See what you think.”

Zethrid gingerly reached out, as if they would bite her.  Ezor elbowed her.

“It’s just a vegetable, dear.  It’s not gonna hurt you,” she said, grinning.

“You never know,” Zethrid said.  “I could die choking on it.” 

“Naww, these are soft.  I love them with chili sauce and since that’s your base you should really enjoy them.” Hunk replied./p>

Zethrid put it in her mouth and chewed, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  She looked down at the Hunk and took the bowl, nodding.

“Well played, Paladin,” she said.

“You’re gonna love how it comes out!” he said, walking over to Ezor.  “How’s it going over here?”

“I’m just a plain kinda girl.  I don’t do flavors and stuff like they do,” she said, looking sadly at her plain cheese pizza.

“And that’s perfectly ok,” Hunk said.  “Not everyone likes all the fancy stuff on their pizza.  Some days after the most brutal training at the Garrison, I would just grab a slice of a nice cheese pizza, a beer and let the world fall away.”  Ezor lit up with a grin.

Lotor was watching Hunk carefully.  He noticed how he complimented each of his Generals for their choices as well as encouraging their individuality.  It was refreshing.  He sighed warmly.  He deserved to be a Knight in the Empire for something.  He would find a title for Hunk, even if he had to make one up.

Hunk made the circle back to his station to top his own pizza.  Lotor was extremely interested to see what Hunk was going to do.  He pulled out a special bag with blue containers and started opening them up.  Everyone else had stopped to watch him, too.  Realizing the room had descended into silence, Hunk froze and looked up.

“What, do I have something on my nose?  What’s up?” he asked.

“I think,” Acxa said, “we’re all interested to see what choices of toppings you have as a master pizza maker.”

“Aww, I’m not a master by any means,” he said.  “My mom sent these for me.  It’s all from my hometown.  I first made this pizza recipe when I was young.”  They were all hanging on every word.  He smiled.

“Gather round, I’ll show you.”  He waited until everyone was close and started pulling out the toppings.  “I use chicken that’s been marinated in soy sauce, some ginger, a some of the sauce I used as the base, and some pepper.  Usually we use coconut and plantains in our traditional recipes, but I try not to on pizza.  It never seems to come out right.”

He opened one more container that contained a large brownish object. Hunk got a cutting board and a sharp knife.  He carried the root over to the sink.

“This is a sweet potato,” he said.  “It’s a root vegetable so it needs to be washed before you use it, or you’ll be putting dirt and all kinds of other nastiness on your pizza.”  He turned on the water and scrubbed it clean, then carried it over to the board.

“Because I’m using it on the pizza, I’m going to cut it in to nice thin strips.  I want the flavor but not the intense moisture, so I make them like potato chips and place them on like Zethrid did with the pickles.”

After the sweet potato was cut, he picked up the chicken, grabbed a new cutting board and started shredding the chicken by hand, using a new knife to cut off any pieces he didn’t want on his pizza.  Then he scattered the shreds evenly, added the sweet potato, and turned to grin.

“It’s almost time to put them in the oven,” Hunk said, “but I have one more thing to add to mine.  The most controversial topping, and I added it because I love how it brings out the flavor of the soy sauce.”  He grabbed the container of pineapple with a flourish and deliberately placed pineapple chunks around the pizza, counting them as he went.

“Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty,” he said.  “Done!  Time to bake!  Bring your pizza pans and follow me!”

He led them over to the ovens and opened them up, unleashing a wave of heat.

“Normally I would recommend fire for pizzas in a brick oven.  They’re quicker but since, you know, space and all, we’ll go with what we’ve got.”  He set his on the top of the oven, taking pans from each of them, one at a time, finally placing his in last.

“OK,” he said, setting the timer on the computer, “we’ve got about 12 minutes.  Now is a good time to get something to drink, make any bathroom stops, check your messages, whatever.” 

Lotor walked over and drew him aside.

“I want you to know how much I appreciate what you’re doing.  I noticed how you encouraged each of them to be themselves and didn’t allow them to feel like they weren’t important.  You have some very special qualities, Paladin Hunk.”

Hunk smiled and held his hand up in front of him.  Lotor took it and they stood like that for a moment.

“You’re doing a pretty decent job yourself,” Hunk replied.  “Trying to get thousands of years of Galra mindset to change is going to be difficult but you’re showing it can be done.”

They released hands and nodded.  Lotor walked away and Hunk found himself feeling very comfortable.  He really wanted to call Lotor a friend, but he wasn’t sure if that was proper.  So, for now, fellow Pizza Connoisseur would do.

“Five minutes left!” Hunk bellowed.  The kitchen smelled amazing.  Shiro poked his head in. 

“Hey, Hunk.  What’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, Private Pizza Party with the Emperor and his Entourage.”  he said.

Shiro made to walk into the kitchen but Hunk stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

“Do you have an invitation?” he asked.

“A what?” Shiro replied.  “Invitation?  Food requires an invitation?”

“Yes, this is a Private event, you know, for the Emperor,” Hunk said.  Lotor had been watching, leaning up against the kitchen wall with a glass of white wine.

“Oh, come now, Hunk,” he said.  “Surely I can allow him to stay, by my own invitation.”

The only thing that moved on Hunk was his eyes as he glanced at Lotor and then back to Shiro.

“Fine,” he said.  “The Emperor said you can stay.  You’re lucky, sir! L U C K Y!” 

Hunk turned and walked over to the table and set out plates, napkins, silverware, and water glasses.  There were five pizza cutters also lying there, the glint off the sharp edges showed just how lethal they would be to that pizza crust.

The computer sounded, and Hunk scurried over to the oven, pulling the door open.  Everyone crowded around him, anxious to see how things came out.

Hunk grabbed his oven mitts and pulled the pizzas out, one at a time and carried them over to the table, setting a pizza cutter near each one.  They were all perfectly done.

“Alright, everyone have a seat!  It’s time to try these wonderful concoctions!”  He had to move so as not to be trampled by the Generals.  Lotor simply strolled up with Hunk to the table.

“Everyone, please, raise your glasses,” Lotor said.  “I’d like to make a toast.”

“Aw, jeez,” Acxa said, muttering.  “This is gonna take a while.”

Lotor smirked at her, shaking his head.

“No, Acxa, this is going to be relatively quick compared to my normal speeches,” he chided gently.  “I wanted to thank Hunk for this amazing evening.  He has been so patient and kind to share his culture with us, and we offer our supreme gratitude.  To Hunk!”

“To Hunk!” they all sounded. 

Hunk sat there with tears running down his face.  Shiro put a supporting arm around him. 

“Ok, now that I’m a blubbering mess, we need to eat.” Hunk said.  He picked up the pizza cutters and cut into Lotor’s pizza first and offering him the slice.

“Here, your Majesty, please be careful.  It’s very hot,” Hunk said.  Lotor nodded and sat with his plate in front of him, taking a drink of his wine.

Each of the generals were excited to see their pizza on the plates in front of them, all twittering between each other and comparing their results.

Hunk cut his last and offered the first piece to Shiro, with a smile.  Shiro looked at him.

“You’ve done good, soldier,” Shiro said to Hunk.  “What a great way to be a diplomat.  You might want to consider it as a career option in the future.”

Hunk looked at Lotor, watching him as he took a bite of his pizza.  Lotor closed his eyes and had a look of complete bliss on his face.

“This is divine,” he said.  “I believe I could eat the entire thing in one sitting.”

“I’m so glad you like it, Sire,” Hunk said, with a confident grin.  “Here’s to Pizza – Creating a Piece for the Universe!”

Everyone groaned, and then laughed.


	2. Hunk Soothes the Savage Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Hunk and Prince Lotor's exploration of Earth Food and Culture. What would Dayak say? Let's find out!

Hunk was so excited that his pizza master class had gone off without a hitch.  As a matter of fact, it appeared that the Emperor had really enjoyed himself.  It had been a good evening.

He was cleaning up the kitchen with most of the lights off.  It reminded him of being on Earth.  He would help his mom make dinner for family and friends, but then when everyone went home, he would stand next to her and dry dishes.  They enjoyed each other’s company and would talk for hours.  Standing there washing dishes by himself just made him miss her more.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to see Lotor standing in the doorway, watching him and drinking his wine.  Lotor cleared his throat.

“Ohmygodwhatthehell!” Hunk yelled.  Lotor chuckled lightly. 

“I’m sorry I startled you, Hunk.  You were fairly distracted,” Lotor said, entering the kitchen and placing his empty glass on the counter.  “You know, if Dayak were here, she would be chastising you with that riding crop of hers for letting your guard down.”

“Somehow I doubt I would have to worry about that being at your base with you here and all,” Hunk said.  “You’re pretty scary on the battlefield.”

“Well, you are aware of the Blades of Marmora, yes?” Lotor asked.  Hunk nodded.  “They had infiltrated my father’s ranks, and no one was the wiser.  Are you sure there isn’t a counter party that is loyal to the old ways of the Empire?  A group of mercenaries that would just love to take out a Paladin of Voltron?”

Hunk stopped washing the dish in his hand.  Lotor had a point.

“Oh, yeah, you could be right about that.  I mean, it would still be nuts because, well, you’re here and you always seemed to be more with it and aware of what was going on than Zarkon, but he did have that Quintessence thingy happening.”  Hunk stopped talking.  Lotor was giving him a delighted smirk, shaking his head.

“Would you like me to assist you?” Lotor asked, rolling up his sleeves.

“Uh, you’d want to help clean up?” Hunk said, confused.  “Really?   You have people that do that for you.”

“I’m used to taking care of myself.  Believe me, my lovely Generals did not enjoy working in the kitchens.”  Lotor picked up a towel and started drying the dishes.  “I could not convince them that it was shared work.”

Hunk came back to the sink, carrying the last of the containers that had held the different ingredients.  He dumped them all in, making sure they all went under the water.

“So, did you guys just use paper plates or something?  I mean, you had to eat, right?” Hunk asked. 

“Of course, but I insisted we use the fine china,” Lotor said putting the last pizza pan on the counter after drying it.

Hunk just stared at him.  Lotor held back as long as he could before he let out a laugh.

“No, we didn’t.  We were on the run for so long, living in exile, and then being declared enemies of the state?  It was more along the lines of ‘eat what you can however you can as quick as you can’ type of culinary enjoyment.”

“Ah, it sounds like my younger days,” Hunk said.  “I used to run with a bad crowd.  I wasn’t a bad kid, but my friends were pretty sketchy.  I stayed around to try to keep them out of serious trouble.  It didn’t work.  When we wanted to eat it was a quick stop at a corner shop to grab some sandwiches and then eat them out on the street corners.”

“Sounds like we may have a bit in common.  I tried to keep my father’s Empire from destroying everything, but it didn’t work either.”

“Did you ever eat walking tacos when taking on a Galra attacking battle cruiser?” Hunk asked.

Lotor stopped drying the silverware and turned to look at him.

“If I knew what the food substance…” Lotor started.

“Walking Tacos,” Hunk said.

“Yes, Walking Tacos.  If I knew what they were I could most assuredly say we did not eat them in the heat of battle.” Lotor said, calmly.

“Dude,” Hunk said, elbowing him in the arm, “I was joking.  We never ate walking tacos when we hung out.  Too messy.”

All of a sudden, the lights came on full in the kitchen.  Lotor paused.  Dayak stood there, wearing her pink fluffy robe and slippers, arms crossed, glaring at them both.

“Blood Emperor Lotor.  What are you doing up at this time of night?” she demanded.

“Hey Dayak…” Hunk started, but she turned her gaze to him and effectively cut him off with one look.

“Good Evening Dayak,” Lotor said, continuing to dry the silverware.  “What brings you down to my personal kitchens so late?”

She frowned and heaved a big sigh.

“Sire, I am most distressed,” she admitted.

“Oh?” Lotor said, cocking his head and looking at her.

She walked over to the table and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

“I feel like I am not useful to the Empire any longer,” she said, looking slightly unhappy, not that she ever looked happy.

Hunk went to the refrigerators and started working on something while Lotor walked over to his old Governess and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“My Dear Dayak, you have no reason to feel that way,” he said.  “Perhaps soon I will have an heir for you to raise.”

“Really?” Dayak said, sounding hopeful.

“Really!” Hunk exclaimed, sounding frightened.

Lotor chuckled lightly at their different responses.

“One never knows, Hunk.  An Emperor is a highly prized commodity,” he said with a touch of arrogance.  “Besides, didn’t you say I was a, what? Babe Magnet?”

Hunk turned bright red and went back to stirring a pot on the stove top.

“Emperor Lotor…” Dayak began.

“Dayak, you have known me since my youth.  You can call me Lotor, please,” Lotor said, softly.

“One cannot address their Emperor by their first name,” she announced.

“Dayak, you were like a mother to me since I didn’t have one,” he said, placing his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh, man,” Hunk exclaimed, on the verge of tears.  “This is such a wholesome scene right here.”

“Hunk, please,” Lotor said, looking at him.  “It’s nice of you to say but neither Dayak nor myself are what you’d consider ‘wholesome’,” Lotor said, grinning a wicked grin.

Hunk reached up into the cabinets, pulling down three mugs and pouring the contents of the pot into them in equal amounts.  He then went to the pantry and pulled out a brown bottle.  He started to shake it, pulling a spoon out of the clean dishes Lotor had already dried, and cracked open the bottle.  Lotor watched him as he poured this brown liquid into all three mugs and started stirring them. 

Dayak pulled a pink frilly handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes.

“Lotor, you were always like a son to me, but I was never able to say anything like it to you.  Your father would have had me dispatched as he did with your previous Dayak.  I truly cared for you and I am so proud to see you standing at the top of the Empire.”

Hunk came over to the table with the mugs and a plate with some round objects on it.  He placed a mug in front of both Lotor and Dayak but put the plate in the center.

“What is this surprise, Hunk?  Have I not been spoiled enough tonight by your amazing culinary skills?” Lotor asked.

“This, your Emperorness, is hot chocolate served with sugar cookies.  It is a delicious late-night snack to have when you can’t sleep.”

Lotor marveled at him.

“Did you bake these yourself?” he asked.  Hunk nodded.  “When did you have time to do this?” Lotor queried.

“I made them this afternoon while the pizza dough was rising,” Hunk said, shrugging his shoulders.  “I needed something to fill my time, so I could stay and watch them, so I made cookies.”

Dayak looked at them, unsure of what they were, and if she should actually trust the Yellow Paladin.  He did not return to fight as was required, after all.  How could he be trusted?

“Please, Miss Dayak, ma’am, try one?” he asked, nicely.  “I would really like to hear what you think.”

Lotor picked up his mug and sniffed it.

“And what, pray tell, is in this?” Lotor asked.

“It is called Hot Chocolate.  It’s a nice drink to have before bed.  The warmth calms the body and the chocolate is chocolate.  I mean, one of the most amazing flavors, so versatile, you can use it in sweets, beer, mole sauce…”  Hunk started to get starry-eyed and a little drooled.

Lotor took the chance and put his lips on the mug, taking a drink.  He put his mug down on the table and his lips split into a wide grin.  He picked up one of the cookies and took a large bite.  He closed his eyes, looking in a state of extreme bliss, as the flavors worked over his tongue.

“I trust they meet with your approval, m’Lord,” Hunk said.

Dayak snapped her face to Hunk.

“Do not use such a sarcastic and peasant-like tone with Emperor Lotor!” she snapped.

“What tone?  It’s just my voice!” Hunk called out.  “How am I supposed to change my voice?”

Lotor picked up her mug and shoved it into her hands.

“Please, Dayak, try this.  I believe you will truly enjoy what our friend has prepared for us.  It would be rude of us to refuse such a gift of the Earthling’s culture, would it not?”  Lotor knew that by playing into her sense of propriety he could convince her to at least try the drink.

“Oh, very well,” she snapped, and raised the mug to her lips.  She took a small sip and then proceeded to tip her head back and drain the cup dry.

“Oh, well, ok, that was a lot of hot chocolate all at one time, I guess, if that’s how you roll, you can drink all of it,” Hunk was saying as she downed the mug.

“Lotor, that was surprisingly delightful,” she said, smiling at him.

“Uh, hello?  Over here?  I’m the one who made it, not Lotor,” Hunk said, trying to get her to give him some credit for something.

She stood up from the table, putting her handkerchief back into her pocket.  Nodding to Lotor, she pushed her chair in and turned towards the door.

“Paladin, you are to be commended,” Dayak said, not looking at Hunk, but speaking to him instead.  “You have made my son happy with your ability to make adequate sustenance.”

“Adequate?” Hunk said, under his breath.

“Don’t question, just accept,” Lotor said, nodding to him.  “Adequate is high praise, indeed.  I used to strive for adequate.”

She reached the doorway and spun to face them.  She zeroed her unflinching gaze on Hunk and he froze.

“You have my permission to continue to educate him in the ways of your Earthly food culture, Paladin,” she said, standing at attention.  “Vrepit Sa!” 

Hunk stood there, not moving as Dayak left the kitchen.  He shifted his eyes to Lotor.

“What was that?” Hunk asked.  “Did she just make me your personal chef?”

Lotor laughed heartily.

“No, but I think that was her way of asking you to teach me how to make this wonderful drink.  She will want more in the future and will trust no one else except for either of us to make it for her,” Lotor explained. 

Hunk’s jaw dropped.

“So, that was, like, a compliment?” he asked.

“Indeed, Hunk.  That was the biggest compliment she is capable of giving.  You should be honored.”

“I think I’m gonna cry!” he said, voice cracking.  “That’s the toughest person I know, and she likes my work!”

Lotor got up, placing the towel back at the sink to dry.

“I don’t know if it means anything to you, Hunk, but I like it, too,” Lotor said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked towards the door.  He turned to look just before exiting the room.

“And, honestly, I cannot wait to see what you teach us next.  Your culinary skills are beyond reproach.”  Lotor put his fist to his chest and have a short bow in Hunk’s direction.  “You are delight to have at my base and are welcome anytime.”  Lotor turned off the lights, leaving the few on Hunk had started with earlier.

Hunk leaned back against the sink, wearing a big silly grin.  He had to admit.  These Galra folks were some fine people.

 


	3. Hunk's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Hunk's birthday Lotor decided he wanted to make him a special treat, with help of the Paladins, of course.

Hunk rolled over in his bed and looked at his watch.  He squinted, blinking his eyes several times, not quite sure what it was saying.  Wait.  Ohmygosh!  Sitting straight up he yelled.

“Ah!  I’m late!” he said, ripping the blankets off and jumping out of bed.  He dug through his drawers looking for his workout pants.  “Man, I’m late, I’m late, I’m so late,” he muttered.  Finding them and trying to pull them on, he was hopping around, fighting to adjust them while grabbing his head band, and tying it on as he ran from the room. 

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said, as Hunk came running into the training area.  The Galra Central Command was large, and he was lost.  “What are you doing?”

“No talking!  Late for training!” he yelled.

“HUNK!” Keith yelled after him.  “We don’t have any training today!!!”

He skidded to a stop and walked back to Keith with a scowl.

“What?” he said, flatly.  “Why don’t we have training?”

Keith took a step back, giving himself a little personal space.

“You know Shiro’s rules.  We don’t have training on birthdays,” Keith said.

“Yeah, so?” Hunk said.

“So, it’s your birthday today and we don’t have training,” Keith said.

Hunk stood and thought for a minute.

“Heey, it is my birthday, isn’t it?” Hunk said, as Keith quirked up the corner of his mouth, shaking his head.  “So, does that mean I can, like, go back to bed?” he asked.

“You can do whatever, man.  It’s a free day,” Keith said, dropping to the ground to do pushups.

“Wait, you’re not just telling me this so I’ll get in trouble for not showing up at the sparring grounds?”  Keith stopped doing his pushups, crossed his arms under his head, and looked up at Hunk.

“You know, I might do that someday, but not today, man.  It sucks to have something like that happen when you’re celebrating another year of surviving,” Keith said, resuming his workout.

“K,” Hunk said.  “Maybe I’ll just go get some breakfast.  His Emperorness told me I could use his kitchens whenever I wanted so…”

Keith jumped up and took a hold of Hunks arm.

“NO!” he shouted.  “I mean, let’s go meet Shiro.  Just because we don’t have to work out doesn’t mean he’d let us off the hook for missing an intel briefing.”

Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Hunk said.  “We couldn’t have the entire day off, right?”

“Yeah, heh heh,” Keith said faking a laugh, leading the way.  “Oh, here, since you missed breakfast,” he said, handing Hunk an apple he'd grabbed on his way in.

“Thanks, mi amigo,” he said.

*******************************************

Lotor was peering at the one cup measuring cup on the counter, making sure the cup was level.  His hair was pulled up into the ponytail he liked to wear when working in the kitchen.  He had foregone his armor for a simple teal cotton shirt with gray trousers, and, of course, his apron.

“Are you sure this is even, Paladin Pidge?” he asked, getting closer to the flour filled cup.

“Yes, Lotor, it’s exactly right,” she said, sighing. 

“But there’s still a little room in the cup,” he said trying to add more flour.

“That’s too much,” she said.  “Here, take the knife and level it off.”  She handed the flat edge over to him and he scraped it across the top.  He stepped back and smiled at the result.

“Yes, that is exactly one cup,” he said.

“Well, we need a cup and a half,” Pidge said, watching Lotor’s face fall.

“I need more anyway?” he asked.

“Yes,” Pidge answered, handing him the half cup measuring cup.  “Fill this one and that’s all the flour we need.”

Lotor got to work, scooping the flour out of the container with the spoon and leveling this cup like the last.

“Good,” Pidge said.  “Now we need baking powder and salt.”  She handed him the teaspoon.  “One level of these will do for the baking powder.”

Lotor opened the container and stuck the spoon in the soft powder as Lance stuck his head in the kitchens.

“Hey Pidge!” he said, lighting up as soon as he saw her.  “What’s happening?”

“She is teaching me to bake, Red Paladin,” Lotor said, as he carefully placed the baking powder in the flour mixture.

“Oh, hi Highness,” Lance said, sullenly.  He looked back at Pidge.  “What’s the special occasion?”

“Lance, why are you here?” Pidge asked.

“Huh?  I’m not allowed in the Kitchens?” he asked defensively.

“No, you dork.  I mean, why aren’t you at the workout?” she asked, trying to get him to figure it out on his own.

“Uhhh, because we didn’t have one,” he said.

“Yeah, exactly.  Do you know why?” she asked.

“Ummmm, I’ll think of it,” Lance said, truly trying to think it through.

“Here Lotor,” Pidge said, handing him the salt.  “We need a quarter teaspoon of this.”

“Is there a different implement for that?  I don’t think I could be so accurate with the full spoon,” Lotor asked.

“It should be here somewhere,” she said, looking in the pile of spoons, measuring cups, bowls, and other things they would be using.  “Ah Ha!  Here it is!  One of these and then mix it all together.”

“Thank you,” he said, taking the spoon and dipping it in the salt.

“Wait, I’ll get it,” Lance said, still struggling to come up with the answer.

“It’s Hunk’s Birthday, Lance!” she shouted.  “That’s why we don’t have training!”

“Oh, of course.  I thought you meant besides it being Hunk’s Birthday,” he said, blushing a little in embarrassment.  “I knew that.”

Lotor was carefully using a whisk to blend the dry ingredients.  Lance wrinkled his nose at him.

“So, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Lotor asked me to help him.  He heard it was Hunk’s birthday and he wanted to try to make something for him that was from his traditional family recipes.  I contacted his mom,” Pidge said, holding up the book, “and this is what she sent.  It’s his favorite.”

“What is the next step, young Pidge?” Lotor asked, setting the dry ingredients aside.

“Next, next, let’s see…” she said, scanning the page.  “Next you need to mix the butter and sugar.  You’ll take a whole stick plus an additional tablespoon of the butter.”

“Is that bigger than a teaspoon?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s quite a bit bigger.  Here’s the spoon you’ll need.”  She slid it over and he picked it up, going to the butter.

“You know, I was a great chef back at home,” Lance said.

“Really, you were a chef?” Pidge said, completely not believing him.

“Yeah! My churros were known two cities away!  People used to come from all over to get them!” Lance said, proudly.  “They called me the Churro King.”

“That’s nice,” Pidge said, acknowledging him, but ending the conversation.  “We’re making a Samoan cake called Keke fa’i.  It seems to be pretty basic, like any regular cake, but it has bananas and hot milk.”

“We’re also making him a traditional Galran hot drink to pair with it,” Lotor said.  “He was so generous to share that…um, Pidge?”

“Hot chocolate?” she offered.

“Yes, the hot chocolate drink the other evening.  Dayak was quite impressed.  I wanted to reciprocate and give him a taste of what my Dayak used to make for me on those nights I had bad dreams.” Lotor was getting the sugar out, as Pidge handed him the three-quarter measure. 

“One of these, and no more,” she said.  “The bananas have a natural sugar, so we don’t need to supplement the sweet.”

He nodded and proceeded to fill the cup, leveling it off with the knife, and adding it to the bowl.

Lance leaned up against the counter, folding his arms and pouting.

“What do you want, Lance?” Pidge said, exasperated by his moping.

“It’s just, Hunk and Keith are with Shiro for an information briefing, I have no idea what for.  Allura is taking a beauty day and I’m not allowed to tag along.  You’re here with the purple panic, and I have nothing to do,” he said looking at his fingernails.

“Fine, Lance, you can help.  But you have to listen!”  Pidge said.  “You can’t mess this up, like normal.  This is for Hunk.”

“Hey!  I don’t mess things up!” Lance exclaimed, indignantly.  “I sometimes get things…I mean, I don’t do it on purpose, it’s just…geez.”

“OK, Lotor, you’ll need to use this.  It’s a machine known as a mixer and these attachments are called beaters.  They’ll properly combine the ingredients for you.”

Lotor picked up the handheld mixer and looked it over.  His face shone like it was Christmas morning.

“How do I use this, Pidge?” he asked.

She walked over to him, putting the beaters into the butter and sugar mix.

“Now, you turn the knob to the first setting.  The butter is soft so it should mix easily.  Once they’re fluffy we’ll go to the next step.”

“I mean, I want to help, too.  Hunk’s a friend.  Part of the team.  My original wing man,” Lance said.

“Why don’t you get the bananas and mash them?  We need two,” Pidge suggested.  “The bowl is over there; the bananas are next to it and the masher is in the pile of stuff here.”

Lance picked up the bananas and peeled them.

“Do I have to cut them up first?” he asked.

Pidge scanned the page.  “It doesn’t say.  I’d go with no because they’re soft anyway.”

Lance started mashing them up carefully.

Lotor shut off the mixer and looked to Pidge.  She handed him two eggs. 

“You know how to add eggs, right?” she asked, as he nodded.  “Ok, add them one at a time and mix it after each one. 

Lotor picked up the first egg and cracked it, dropping the contents into the bowl.  He turned on the mixer again. 

“Done,” Lance announced.  “What next?”

“How about you grease the cake pans?  I missed that step.” she told Lance.  He walked around, picking up the two pans and the grease, getting to work.

Lotor stopped the mixer, cracking the second egg and going back to his work.  Pidge looked at the next recipe. 

“Lance, when you’re done, we’ll need you to start making the whipped cream,” she said.  “Oh, but first please turn the oven on to three hundred fifty degrees.”

“OK,” he said, setting the temperature, and then putting the pan down on the counter.  She handed him the confectioners’ sugar, the heavy cream and vanilla. 

“Here’s the recipe,” she said.  “Go ahead and get that done, ok?”

Dayak walked into the kitchen.

“Emperor Lotor,” she said, giving him a slight bow.

“Dayak,” he said, gracing her with a single nod.  “Are you prepared to make the _Rednat Dresli_?”

“Of course,” she replied.  “It’s been many years since I last made it for you, but one doesn’t forget how.”

“Lotor, add the vanilla next.  Use the same spoon you used with the baking powder.” Pidge said.  She picked up a small pan and put it on the stove.  She was heating up the quarter cup of milk the recipe called for.

Dayak frowned.

“Dayak,” Lotor said, “she has my permission.”

She grimaced anyway and started gathering her ingredients for the drink.

Lotor added the vanilla and mixed it well.

“Now stir in the bananas that Lance mashed, but use the wooden spatula,” Pidge said.

Lotor picked up the bowl and added them together, and picked up the spatula from the table, mixing everything. 

Lance took over with the mixer and started whipping up the cream.

Pidge took the baking soda and added it to the hot milk, pouring it directly into the mixture Lotor was stirring.

“The last step is to add that dry bowl you have and mix it well.  Then we pour it into the pans that Lance greased for us.”

Lotor nodded and picked up the bowl with the flour mixture and started adding it, stirring as he went.  Once everything was mixed, he put the batter in the pans and then into the oven. 

Pidge nodded and smiled. 

“That’s great!  Lotor, you’ve done well!”

He smiled, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“I enjoy learning how to make your earth style foods.  It is so different than my own, but incredibly delicious,” he said.  “Thank you for working with me, Paladin Pidge.”

Dayak continued mixing a variety of colored liquids into a large pitcher and stirring them gently, frowning.  She took a spoonful, tasted it, and nodded to Lotor.  Apparently, it passed the test.

Lance worked with the whipped cream until it started peaking.  He turned off the mixer and removed the beaters.

“Now we wait,” Pidge said, looking at the timer.  Only thirty minutes left.

*************************************************

Hunk was gasping for breath.  Shiro decided they needed to take the stairs to get up to the briefing room since they were missing their morning training session. 

“Oh…ok,” Hunk wheezed.  “Are we there, yet?”  He was bent over at the waist, hands on his knees while he gulped air. 

“Only two more flights to go,” Shiro called out.  “Come on Paladins!  We got this!”

“Oh, geez,” Hunk whined, as he started climbing after his teammates.

Once they got to the top Shiro grabbed the door handle.  It didn’t open.

“Um, guys?” Shiro said.  “I think we came up the wrong stairs.”

“Aww, come on!” Hunk shouted, protesting.  “That’s it.  I’m getting some breakfast.”  He turned around and walked away.

“OK, Hunk, we're right behind you.  I think breakfast sounds like a fine idea,” Shiro said, looking at the time, and tipping his head to Keith with a grin.

***********************************************

The cakes were out of the oven and had cooled nicely.  Lotor took the first cake out of the pan, placing it on a serving plate.  He gave it to Lance who slathered the whipped cream he’d made on it while Lotor took the second cake out.  Pidge carried it over and put it on top of the whipped cream, centering it and setting it down.  Lance proceeded to add the additional cream to the top, moving the knife to make whirled tufts and decorate it with a pretty flourish.

“Nice, Lance,” Pidge complemented him.  “It adds a lot.”

Lance smirked.

“Told ya so,” he said, giving her finger guns.  “Master Chef.”  Pidge rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Lotor got down six glasses and Dayak poured the mixture into each one.

“Lance!  I need a hand!  Quick!”  She picked up a banner she’d made with two droids she'd reprogrammed early that morning.

“Happy Birthday Hunk!” Lance read aloud.  “Nice touch Pidge!”

“Here take a side!  They’re coming!  I can hear Shiro!” Pidge hissed.

She and Lance climbed up on the counter, hanging the banner between two cabinets on the handles. 

“It looks wonderful!” Lotor said, his eyes lit up with excitement.

“Hunk, come on,” Shiro could be heard saying in the hall.  “It was good exercise, Paladin!”

“I’m starving and we aren’t supposed to work out on birthdays!” Hunk said, grumpily.  They entered the kitchen.

“Surprise!” they all called out.

Hunk stopped, taking in the sight.

“What’s all this?” he asked in a quiet voice, seeing the sign.

“Lotor heard your birthday was coming, and asked about how we celebrate.  I talked to your mom and she sent us the recipe for Keke fa’i,” Pidge said.

“Mama’s Keke fa’i?” Hunk said, voice wavering.

“Yes,” Lotor said.  “Paladins Pidge and Lance helped teach me and we made it for you.”  He gently grasped Hunk’s arm and took him to the drinks.

“However, Dayak made these for you.  They are a Galran specialty that she used to make for me when I had a difficult day.”  He turned to Dayak.  “Alright, go ahead.”

Dayak walked forward and struck a match, lighting them all on fire, one at a time.

“Wow!  That’s great!” Hunk said.  “What does it do for the taste?  Is it an instigator?  Is it only ornamental?”

“Silence!” Dayak slapped her crop on the counter.  “You just drink it.”

Hunk leaned over to Lotor.

“Do we blow it out first?  Please tell me we do.  I don’t want to set my face on fire.”

Lotor laughed.

“Of course.  The fire brings out the sweetness of the drink as well as physically heating it.  I think you will enjoy it, my friend,” Lotor said, putting an arm around Hunk’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

Pidge got the plates down from the cabinets while Lance found the forks.  Shiro handed Hunk the large knife, handle first, with a smile.

“Happy birthday, Hunk,” he said.  “Let’s see how they did.”

Hunk pulled the cake to him excitedly and carefully sliced the knife down into the fluffy cream.  It cut so easily, and Hunk’s mouth started watering immediately.  Keith gave him the spatula and helped get the slices onto the plates.  Hunk put his plate up by his face and inhaled the wonderful smell.

“Oh, guys, this smells like home,” he said, getting teary.  “I can’t believe you went through all of this trouble for me!”  He picked up forkful of his cake, and his face went slack when the taste sunk into his tongue.  “So good, ohmygodthisissoamazing…”

“Hunk,” Shiro said.  “You are the heart of the team.  We wanted to make sure you knew just how much you mean to us.”

Lotor picked up his glass and showed Hunk how to blow out the fire, and they each sipped their drinks. 

“Yummy, oh, gosh, Lotor this is amazing!”  I need to learn how to make this.” Hunk said, appreciatively.

“Mmm,” Lotor said, swallowing his bit.  “I nearly forgot.  I have a gift for you.”

“I’m, I’m sorry?  A gift for me?”  Hunk stood straight, shocked.

“Kneel before me,” Lotor said.  Hunk didn’t move.  Dayak hit him on the rear with her crop.

“Do as you’re told by the Emperor!” she snapped.

“Ok! OK!” He knelt.  “Like this?”

Lotor smiled and nodded.

“Hunk, Yellow Paladin of Voltron, Earth Chef extraordinaire, I hereby bestow upon you a Knighthood, granted by my power as the Emperor of the Galra Empire.  Arise, Sir Hunk, Master of His Majesty’s Kitchens, and Official Executive Chef of Earthling Cuisine to the Emperor.”

Hunk could barely stand. 

“I, I don’t know what to say,” Hunk said, tears rushing down his face. 

Dayak smacked his rear again.  He cried out with a high-pitched yelp.  

“Bow before the Emperor!” she commanded.  “As a Knight you are beholden to remember your place!”

“Dayak be careful.  He looks like he might be enjoying that crop a bit too much,” Lotor said, slyly.

Hunk blushed but bowed slightly.

He was enveloped in a hug by the group.

“Happy birthday, Hunk.  You deserve all the happiness today,” Shiro said.

“Aww, I love you guys!”

 

http://www.samoafood.com/2012/02/keke-fai-banana-cake.html


	4. Valentine's Day Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is so excited to celebrate Valentine's Day, he makes a very special gift for an incredibly important person.

It was very late in the evening, but Lotor had important business to attend to.  He was headed towards the main meeting rooms to look over the new intel he received about an insurrection and he wanted to start planning how to deal with it.  He slowed as he passed his kitchens.  There was a soft light coming from within and a note was taped to the door.

“Do Not Enter!  Top Secret Work!  This Means You!”

He poked his head in anyway.  There were candles all over the place as the only light while Hunk was mixing several different flavors and ingredients into the large mixing bowl.

“Hunk?  What are you…”?

“Out!  Get out your royalness!” he shouted. 

“Fine, fine,” Lotor said, laughing.  “See you later.  I need to discuss a new idea I have about…”

“Mr. Emperor, you need to get out.  I mean, like now.  You’re breaking my concentration!”

Lotor left him to his work, although now he was incredibly curious.  He wondered if this had to do with… No, it couldn’t be.  He stuck his head back in the kitchen doors, not making a sound.

Hunk was singing a little song to himself while he whipped the contents of the bowl.  It appeared to be chocolate.  Wait.  Lotor remembered Dayak’s reaction to the hot chocolate Hunk had made.  Oh no.

“Lotor’s Nan has got it goin’ on,

She’s all I want and I’ve waited for so long,

Lotor can’t you see she’s the perfect one for me,

I know it’s totally wrong

I’m in love with Lotor’s Nan”

Lotor slowly backed out of the kitchen.  He did not want to even consider the implications of what was going on.  He shook his head as he continued on his way to inspect that data.  He needed to try to get his mind on planning and analytics in order to bleach the thoughts he was having from existence.

********************************************

Hunk had the ovens preheated, chocolate cake batter evenly poured, and he was placing them in the ovens as he danced around the kitchen.  He was on cloud nine this evening.  It was Valentine’s Day, something that wasn’t celebrated once a person left the confines of the Earth.  He wanted to help impart the idea to the Galra of having a day to celebrate love and affections.  It didn’t even have to be a romantic sort of love.  He had so much love for his friends that he knew it was just as acceptable to say it to them as it would be to say it to a significant other.  Besides, Hunk was more interested in sharing the platonic sense of the word, overall.  To show the Galra that it was okay to show affections openly, even though centuries of a warring culture kind of suppressed that.

“Lotor, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?

Your nan came out with just a towel on,

I could tell she liked me from the way she stared,

And the way she said, ‘you missed a spot over there,’.”

He put the cakes in the ovens and started working on making the frosting.  A pure vanilla frosting for a sinful devils’ food cake.  Yin and yang, baby.  He mixed the powdered sugar, butter, milk, and pure vanilla together and he continued humming to himself.  He whipped it until it was light and fluffy, like a cloud, and set it aside.

Pulling out the double broiler it was time to melt some white chocolate.  He wanted to make a nice garnish for the top, and he knew chocolate was the way to get it done.  Pouring water in the base pan, he set the top pan in place with the white chocolate chips in it to melt.  Pulling the box from the cabinet, he lined a baking sheet with parchment paper so he had somewhere to put his decorations.

Grasping a wooden spoon from the drawer he spun and spun around, falling to his knees and singing loudly,

“I know it might be wrong but I’m in love with Lotor’s nan!”

“Hunk!  What are you doing?” Shiro called from the door.

“Out!  Stay out!” he shouted.

“We’re trying to, but we could hear you down in the soldier’s quarters,” he said, grinning at him.  “You might want to keep it down.”

“Oh, yeah.  It’s quiet hours.  My bad, Shiro.  I’ll lower the volume.”  Hunk got up off the floor, looking sheepish. 

He watched Shiro leave the room and he turned back to his double broiler, stirring the melting chocolate gently so it didn’t burn.  Once everything had melted, he poured it into a piping bag and started shaping white chocolate hearts.  He was happy with them and he put them in the blast chiller to set.

Next came the cherries.  He filled a sink with cool water and poured several in to wash them.  He only needed two, but it was better to have too many than not enough.  He left them to soak and he pulled out the pans to make his famous hot chocolate.  He was making his tinamatua’s recipe for whipped cream as a topper.  He’d had it all of his life and it evoked such warm feelings, he knew he had to make it tonight.

The last garnish required another double broiler, and it had Hunk on his knees digging through the baking supplies to find it. He was reaching through the cabinets in the dark, but he wasn’t going to turn on the lights.  He wanted to make this all by candlelight.  Ah!  Success!  His hand grasped the handle and he removed it from the confines of the darkness.  He set it on the stove, filling the base pan with water, before turning and dancing a little salsa-style movement to pick up a bowl on the other side of the kitchen.  He was humming again, dancing through the kitchen, swaying with the bowl he carried until he returned to the stove and dumping the contents.  He turned the heat on low and shimmied back to the counter.

“Mmm, what smells so good?” Keith asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Aaaahhh!” Hunk yelled.  “Doesn’t anyone know how to read?  STAY OUT!!!”

Keith put his hands up in front of him, wearing a shocked look on his face.

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” he said as he turned around and nearly fled the kitchen.

Hunk snorted.  He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the bowl and whisk he purposely put there.  He knew the best way to make whipped cream was for everything to be as cold as possible without being icy.  He poured in the powdered sugar, vanilla, and heavy cream, and started whipping them until it stiffened up nicely, before returning it to the refrigerator to chill just as the timer went off on the stove. 

The cakes came out of the oven, Hunk poking them with toothpicks to verify they were done.  He was pleased.  They baked up nice and evenly.  He wouldn’t even need to slice them to level!  The baking gods were with him today!  Now they just needed to cool. 

He looked at the timepiece on the wall.  It was getting close.  He poured the milk into the pan for the hot chocolate and set the temperature nice a low.  This needed a gradual heat.  If it was too fast, it would scald and then he’d have to start over.  He didn’t have time for that.  He stirred nice and slow, adding the powdered chocolate in little bits at a time so it didn’t clump.  Satisfied it was done he turned off the burner and moved back to the cakes. 

It was time to carefully get them out of the pans so he could start the assembly.  They both came out easily and beautifully, nothing sticking.  Taking the frosting he made earlier he started to spread it on one in order to make that fine layered for the other part to rest upon.  Eyeing up the measurements, he dropped the top layer on, taking dollops of frosting he covered the cake, smoothing it out gently so it was a professional as possible.  Once he was satisfied with it, he got his white chocolate hearts out of the blast chiller to place on top of the cake in a few minutes.

He turned back to the stove, putting his hands in the air as if dancing with an invisible partner, he started whistling a classical tune he remembered from his youth and waltzed over to check on the contents of the double broiler.  Melting slowly and evenly, just as he liked.

Finally, he went back to the cherries, taking them out of the sink where they were soaking.  Setting them on paper towels to dry, he reached back to the stove and turned off the heat under the double broiler.  Finding the soup ladle in the drawer, he put the handle between his teeth, like a rose, picked up the top pan from the stove and tangoed over to the cake.  He dipped the ladle in the melted goodness and slowly drizzled the melted caramel he had been working on over the top.  It dripped slowly down the sides, giving the cake a dramatic touch.  He would use the leftover caramel to make caramel corn later. 

He artfully placed the white chocolate hearts on the top and finally completed it with two cherries.  He put them on top of the cake in the center with their stems crossing.  Beautiful.  And just in time, too.

The kitchen doors opened again except this time he wasn’t going to mind.  Dayak came in, holding her invitation.

“What is this?” she asked, sternly.

“Good Evening, Miss Dayak,” Hunk said, bowing low before her.  “I have made a little gift, just for you.”

She raised her eyebrow and him, placing her invitation on the table.  Then she saw the hot chocolate on the stove, and she cracked a little grin.  Just a little one.

“Do I see that most adequate drink you made for Prince Lotor?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am, and I have a special surprise for you.”  He walked over to the refrigerator and took out the whipped topping.  He carefully poured the drink into the two mugs and scooped out the creamy fluffy sweetness to top them off.   He offered one to her and she took it, wearing a slight scowl, sniffing the whipped cream.  Hunk shivered as he watched her stick her tongue out to take a little taste.  As soon as the cream hit her taste buds, she snapped her eyes to him.

“This is rather delicious substance.  I approve,” she said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

Hunk walked over to the table, pulling out a chair for her.  He had already set it with dessert plates, a knife, a serving utensil and forks, with a candle arrangement in the center, shadows flickering in the light by the slight movement of the flame.

She carried her mug over and stood next to the chair.  Silently debating if she should accept or not.  Finally, she relented and delicately sat, allowing him to advance the chair with her in it to be properly aligned with the table.

He hurried over to the counter and picked up the cake and his hot chocolate before returning to join her.  He set the masterpiece on the table for her to inspect.  She smiled and nodded approvingly.

“So, Master Chef to Emperor, what have you made for me?  It looks passable, and I am anticipating eating some.”  Dayak picked up her fork, ready to take a chunk out of it.  Hunk stood up first, picking up the knife and cutting it into generous pieces. 

“Please, Dayak, may I call you Dayak?  Such a lovely name.  Unique.”  Hunk took a slice and gingerly placed it on her plate.  He set it in front of her, but she reached out to touch his retreating hand.  Hunk froze in place, eyes widening and flicking up to meet hers.

“No, Master.  Dayak isn’t my name,” she said, smiling at him.  “It’s a title.  It’s my position in the Empire.  I am the most Senior Royal Dayak to his Majesty, the Emperor.”

“Oh.  OH!  That makes sense!  Kind of like how you all call us ‘Paladin’.  It’s a descriptor, not a familiar!”  He looked enlightened.  She nodded, delighting in teaching him something new.  He was hesitant to remove his hand.  Hers felt so comforting, nurturing atop of his.  These hands had molded the life of the man who was now the most powerful ruler in the Universe.  They were to be honored, acclaimed, worshipped.

He blushed and slowly stepped back, getting a slice of the cake for himself, and sitting across from her at the little table made for two.  He lifted his mug of hot chocolate.

“A toast,” he announced.  She looked across the table at him, raising her mug.

“To Emperor Lotor, and his Lovely Dayak, long may they reign,” he said softly.

“And to the Master Chef,” she added, “May his buns never be too toasted.”

Hunk snorted, and nearly dropped his cup.

“Was – was that a joke? On purpose?” he said laughing, her eyes sparkling as she took a drink, a look of pure bliss at the taste of that heavenly chocolate.

“It’s so nice to hear something like that from you, ma’am,” Hunk said, wiping his eyes.

“Oh, there are so many layers to me, Master, you would be surprised,” she said.  Hunk wondered if she was dangling an offer in that sentence.  Then the thought of layers.  And things with layers.  Like cake, and lasagna, and baklava, and…Dayaks apparently.

“I would honestly like to get to know more about you, if, that is, you’re comfortable, I mean I don’t want to pry, or anything, I just, you’re fascinating to me, and I know you have a lot to teach me, but not like a student or anything because it could be weird…”  The look of amusement on her face stopped him cold.

“Well, Master, I suppose I can grant you one secret this evening,” she said, taking a bite of her cake.  Hunk was mesmerized, watching her tongue innocently lick the remaining frosting off the fork.  He reached across the table, putting his hand on her wrist.

“Please, call me Hunk,” he insisted.  Although the shortened title of “Master” was making his heart do cartwheels, he thought he should be on a first name basis, if she was comfortable.

“Fine…Hunk.”  His name fell from her lips like a smokey exotic song to his ears, making him flush.  He immediately felt his body temperature go up a notch.  “I have to admit, I have only gone by Dayak for so long, I’m very used to the name.  It’s true, it may be my title, but it is also who I am and what I was born to be.”

“Then I’ll keep using it, but it will only be said with the utmost respect for you as a person, and not as a governess,” he stated.  “I really get to ask you anything?”  She nodded.  He thought for a few moments before he brightened up.

“What color is your hair?” he asked.  She gave him a genuine smile, and reached her hands up, pulling up the base of her head covering.  He dropped his fork and his jaw simultaneously.  She was going to _show_ him!  He found he was having trouble breathing, just waiting.  The anticipation was going to cause him to pass out. 

She removed the harsh fabric and a long mane of magenta hair pooled across her shoulders and settled down her back.  Hunk was almost drawn to fall at her feet, pledging his loyalty to all things Dayak.  She shook her head, tousling her hair, seeming to move in slow motion. 

“Dayak, you have the most beautiful hair…” he said, trying to elaborate but he failed to find words that expressed his true appreciation for her.  Having her hair down almost turned her into a completely different person. 

She smiled, tipping her head down, but looking up at Hunk through her eyelashes.

“Hunk, you have a way with flattery, sir, that is not lost upon my old heart,” she said, softly.  “I wanted to tell you just how much I appreciate your hard work to make this lovely dessert for me.  And the drink?  It has quickly become my favorite thing.”

She reached out and took his hand, resting them on the table between them.

The doors opened and Lotor appeared.

“Dayak! Hunk!” he exclaimed.  “Just what is going on here?”

“Lotor!  We’re having cake.  Want some?” Hunk asked. 

“Your hair, Dayak!  I’ve never seen it down!” Lotor was acting like a prissy parent here, and Hunk found it so cute.  He released Dayak’s hand, standing to approach the Prince.

“Your Majesty, I can guarantee our relationship is purely platonic,” Hunk said.

“…At this time,” Lotor interjected, pouting.

Dayak stood.

“Emperor Lotor, I am a very grown woman and more than capable of establishing my own friendships and relationships without your approval,” she said.

“But, but…it’s Hunk!  The Wholesome Paladin!  My Master Chef!” Lotor stuttered.

Dayak approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  He was having a bit of trouble accepting her being more dimensional than only his Governess.  Hunk was spellbound by the way her hair flowed when she walked.  It was almost ethereal.

“My dear, little quasar, I appreciate your big, bad, protector behavior, but believe me, it is not warranted here.”

“But…” he started, his face falling, along with his last shred of innocence of his childhood.  His Dayak had been an untouchable force, someone unsullied by physical contact of a romantic nature.  She pulled his face down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Go, my Emperor.  I can take care of myself,” she said, assuring him, turning him towards the doors.

He stumbled out, muttering to himself, leaving them alone again.

“My apologies, Hunk,” she said.  “I knew he was protective but was so unaware it would extend to me in this manner.”

Hunk ran his fingers through his hair, grinning sheepishly. 

“I think underneath the tough kitty armor, he’s a big softy, to be honest,” Hunk said.

“I beg your pardon?” she asked.  “What do you mean, Kitty Armor?”

“Oh, you never noticed?  His armor is the same color as the cat,” he explained.

Dayak’s face bloomed into an amused grin and suddenly she doubled over in laughter. 

“That sly devil!” she gasped.  Hunk couldn’t imagine a more beautiful site than Dayak at that moment.  Her eyes scrunched up with laughter, fangs flashing, her hair falling and dancing around her like a beautiful cloud.  “The High Priestess was not pleased when the young Prince took the cat as his own.  I imagine every time she sees him it reminds her of her lost familiar.”

Hunk put his hand on her back and helped guide her back to the table, assisting her to retake her chair as her laughter subsided. 

Hunk took in the scene.  Dayak, her beautiful hair, cake, candlelight, and the sounds of their conversation.  His heart was full.  He could ask for nothing more.  They continued to sit at the table for many hours eating cake, drinking the hot chocolate, and talking until the ship’s daylight sensors kicked in.  It was the best Valentine’s Day he could have hoped for.

 

 

 *Author’s Note – This take on “Stacy’s Mom” by Fountains of Wayne was suggested and arranged by Hunk from Starfaring-PrinceLotor’s Discord.  I take no blame or credit for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics Hunk is singing are from "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. I didn't write them, and don't believe I even know anyone named Stacy.


End file.
